Amando a mi Nemesis
by Liv18
Summary: Todo el universo tiene su equilibrio, si Shizuo hubiera matado a Izaya, hubiera muerto también, no puede existir el uno sin el otro, ¿Por que una vez que pudieron hacerlo simplemente siguen vivos?
1. El gato y el raton

Tokio, en un día como tantos otros, en Ikebukuro la mañana se presentaba.

-¿Mikado-Kun?

-¿Eh?

El chico había bajado la vista del cielo y se había encontrado con Kida mirándolo muy de cerca, tanto que sus narices casi se rozaban, de pronto se hizo un poco hacia atrás

Kida: ¿Que te sucede? ¿Te has quedado pensando un buen rato? ¿Escuchaste lo que hablábamos? -El rubio volvió a su posición anterior junto a Anri

Mikado: Oh... Lo siento, es que...

Kida: de todos modos, sigues siendo una lavadora

Mikado: ¿Lavadora?

Kida: Diablos, cierto, te quedaste plasmado en la mitad de mi chiste, así no tiene gracia, preparo mis chistes, los preparo, para que el señor Ryugamine-Kun no los oiga -Mikado volvió a desviar su mirada esta vez hacia abajo, el rubio lo tomo del hombro -¿Otra vez vas a perderte? -La chica se acerco a ellos

Anri: Esto... Mikado-Kun... ¿Te sientes bien?

Mikado: Yo... de hecho... es como si...

Kida: Ya Mikado... comienzas a asustarme

Mikado: es como un presentimiento, de que... algo de lo que conocemos va a cambiar

Anri: ¿Algo que conocemos?

Mikado: No me hagan mucho caso hoy –Sonrió -Estoy... muy raro

Kida: Jaja -Salta de donde estaba parado y lo abraza -Sabía que no había nada que pudiera no comprender, créeme, me siento inútil cuando sabes algo que yo no, y no lo digo por ofender eh, pero al haberme mudado a este lugar antes que tu me hace mas sabio ¿Entiendes?

Mikado: Jajaja si, lo se, lo se

Anri se sonrió al observar la escena pero luego siguió pensando en las palabras de Mikado, ¿"Algo de lo que conocemos va a cambiar"? ¿A que se refería Mikado con eso?

En otro lugar, un tanto lejos de la plaza en la que se encontraban los chicos, una maquina expendedora volaba por los aires y aterrizaba enfrente de las narices de un muchacho de cabello oscuro que traía consigo una bolsa del mercado, el chico se agachó a curiosear el objeto en el suelo, y fue ahí que se hizo presente un hombre detrás de el

-Izaya-Kun... -El rubio venía caminando justo detrás, el chico de cabello negro se levantó y volteó hacia él

Izaya: Oohh... Shizu-Chan -Sonrió

Shizuo: ¡No me llamas así! -El rubio se abalanzó contra este y arrancó una señal de transito antes de revolearle la misma, el otro dejo caer la bolsa y se esquivó ágilmente luego se sentó sobre un semáforo

Izaya: Perdón Shizuo, no estoy muy contento con esto que estas haciendo, la violencia es muy mala -Decía mientras se sonreía

Shizuo: ¡CALLATE! -Gritó y se abalanzó sobre el una vez mas destruyendo el semáforo, el otro salió corriendo -¡I-ZA-YAAA!

El rubio continuó siguiéndolo en un juego sin fin, el era el gato e Izaya el ratón, nunca lograba atraparlo cuando este se ponía a correr y a hacer parkour, era algo que a Shizuo le molestaba mucho, pero debía admitirlo, nunca iba a alcanzarlo, pero las cosas en ese momento se tornaron extrañas, cada vez que lo seguía lo alcanzaba a ver a mas de cinco cuadras de él, en cambio ahora podía rozar de cerca su chaqueta, Izaya estaba tendiéndole una trampa y llevándolo directamente a la boca del lobo, pero cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde, antes de que estos pensamientos llegaran a su fin se encontró solo y siendo atacado por una banda que no tenía la menor idea de quienes eran, rápidamente se deshizo de todos ellos y lo buscó en lo alto pero no había rastros de Izaya en ningún lado, de la nada un fierro enormemente grueso dio contra su cabeza lo que provocó que este se desmayara. Había pasado bastante, hasta él creía que estaba muerto cuando pudo oír aquella voz que conocía con precisión

Izaya: ¿Shizu-Chan? ¿Te moriste? ¡Ah, vamos! Te ha atropellado un camión, te partieron un mazo en el coco, ¡No puedes morir ahora! Sobre todo no hasta que... -Antes de que el morocho terminara la frase Shizuo se levantó y lo tomó del cuello de su remera, los ojos carmesí de Izaya se abrieron, era imposible, al fin lo había atrapado

Shizuo: Jajaja -Se rió con malicia -No voy a poder morir tranquilo hasta que no te vea morir a ti pequeña sabandija, sanguijuela succionadora de vida

El rubio lo golpeó en la cara con su puño constantemente, todo lo que lo pudo mantener en sus manos, hasta que el otro se liberó gracias a su navaja, Izaya cayó al suelo y se puso contra la pared, los golpes de Shizuo eran tan fuertes que apenas podía levantarse, ahora sabía bien por que huía cada vez que se lo encontraba, el brazo del rubio estaba sangrando gracias a aquella navaja, dio una paso al frente y levantó a Izaya del suelo poniéndolo contra la pared, Izaya levantó su mano pero el otro la tomó rápidamente para quitarle aquella mierda con la que lo había lastimado todo este tiempo, la navaja cayó al suelo, tomó sus manos con una de él mientras seguía sosteniéndolo del cuello y lo miró fijamente a los ojos

Izaya: Adelante... Mátame... Has estado esperando toda tu vida por esto ¿No es así? ¡¿NO ES ASI? -Gritó el pelinegro aferrándose a su increíble personalidad que le permitía estarse sereno aunque estaba a milésimas de segundos de su propia muerte - ¡MATAME! -Volvió a gritar, pero había algo raro en Shizuo, su fuerza comenzó a disminuir, sus manos no soportaban poder seguir apretándolo como antes, sus ojos se iban - ¿Shi…? ¿Shizu-Chan?

Shizuo: I…zaya...Kun -dijo antes de soltarlo y desvanecerse frente a Orihara, este lo sostuvo en sus brazos y lo puso en el suelo sin salir de su asombro, pronto se puso de pie se sonrió

Izaya: Mm... Creo que voy a voltearme y a contar hasta tres. -Se volteó aun con su sonrisa puesta en sus labios y comenzó a contar -Uno...Doos... -Lentamente volvió su vista al rubio que aun seguía allí tirado -¿Dos y medio? -Volvió a donde el otro descansaba sobre el concreto y se agachó frente a él - ¿Shizu-Chan? ¿Que te ocurre?


	2. Consecuencias de una buena accion

Shizuo abrió los ojos de repente y se encontró en una situación muy familiar de cuando el era tan solo un pequeño, pudo notar que Tom estaba durmiendo a su lado en una silla, toda la habitación era blanca, su brazo estaba conectado a un suero, sí, estaba en el hospital, se sentó en la cama y se tocó la nuca, el hombre de al lado se desperezó y lo vio

Tom: Así que... ¿Ya despertaste?

Shizuo: ¿Que ocurrió?

Tom: No lo sé realmente, llamaron a mi celular y me dijeron que estabas aquí, así que ¿Por que no venir a verte si me proteges tú todos los días?

Shizuo: ¿Proteger? Oh -Suspiró antes de volver a caer rendido a la cama -Pero... Izaya…

Tom: ¿Izaya? ¿Es por él que estás así?

Shizuo: Izaya… No había nadie mas en ese terreno… -Comenzó a pensar casi desesperado – Entonces… eso quiere decir que él…

Pronto en todo el hospital solo pudo oírse un grito realmente enfurecido

-¡IIIIIIIII-ZAAAAAA-YAAAAAAAAAA!

En el cuarto, Shizuo se había levantado y había comenzado a destruir todo a su paso

Tom: No otra vez – El hombre se tomó la cabeza y agachó la mirada

En otro lugar un poco lejos de allí, en la sala, sentado en una sofá, Shinra se tocaba la barbilla y pensaba, frente a él un despreocupado Izaya sentado en la mesa del comedor, a su lado Celty, esta vestía ropa normal para cambiar su habito de motociclista y escuchaba atentamente mientras andaba de aquí para allá sin saber que hacer

Shinra: Extraño ¿Verdad?

Izaya: Así es, es por esto que vine a pedirte una segunda opinión

Shinra: Sin dudas, Shizuo estaba en cólera contigo, es por ello que cuando escuchó tu voz por mas de estar sintiendo que moría se levantó y te atacó, pero lejos de eso, es humano, así que no aguantó y se desmayó, capaz por eso sus reflejos y su fuerza fueron disminuyendo

Izaya: Ooh… Ya veo –El chico continuaba sin demostrar emoción alguna solo sonreía, Celty escribió algo en su celular y luego lo puso frente a este

Celty: "¿Por qué no lo asesinaste?"

Izaya: Yo… Yo nunca dije que quiera asesinarlo, solo odio -La chica volvió a escribir

Celty: "¿Y por que lo llevaste al hospital?" –Izaya quedó en silencio, pronto soltó una carcajada

Izaya: ¿Qué estás pensando Celty?

Shinra: quizás lo mismo que yo –Izaya lo miró seriamente, Shinra se levantó y caminó hacia él –Dime ¿No dijiste siempre que no eras una mala persona, pero no eras tan bueno como para…?

Izaya: Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… -Izaya se puso de pie -Como para salvarle la vida a alguien que quiere morir, o incluso para salvar la vida de Shizu-chan si va a morir, preferiría que muera

Shinra: Entonces ¿Por que?

Izaya: No lo sé… -Caminó hasta la ventana -Yo quería matarlo, lo que se dice matarlo, pero… -Continúo mirando la ventana -Pero… -Pronto una voz se oyó

-¡Iiiii-zaaaa-yaaaaaaaaaa! –el recién nombrado abrió sus ojos como dos platos y se volteó, Shizuo, aun vestido de bata de hospital, atravesó la puerta y se adentró en el departamento

Shinra: Oh… ¿Shizuo? –Shizuo caminó amenazante hasta donde se encontraba el morocho, este se hizo para atrás

Shizuo: Fuiste tú ¿Verdad? –Le habló de frente

Izaya: ¿A que te refieres?

Shizuo: ¡Tú me llevaste al hospital!

Izaya: Te di vida por vida. No me mataste ¿O si? –Se sonrió

Shizuo: Grrrr… No –Miró hacia otro lado

Izaya: ¿Y por que no lo hiciste? –Comenzó a caminar a su alrededor sin dejar de mirarlo -No dices que me odias, que quieres matarme, matarme, matarme…

Shizuo: ¡Y ASI ES! –Volvió a dirigirle una mirada fría

Izaya: ¿Y por que no lo hiciste? Entonces –Siguió sonriendo

Shizuo: ¿Tú por que no me mataste? ¿Por qué no dejaste que muera?

Izaya: Ya te lo dije

Shizuo: ¡NO ES CIERTO!

Shinra: Shizuo-Kun cálmate, sin mediar palabras es un acto de bondad

Izaya/Shizuo: ¡¿QUE? –Ambos lo miraron asesinándolo con los ojos

Shinra: Pues… Digo yo que… -Celty se acercó y puso su celular en medio

Celty: "Tal vez ustedes no sean capaces de matarse" –Ambos la miraron, Izaya se cruzo de brazos

Shizuo: ¿De que demonios estás hablando Celty? –Volvió la vista al morocho - ¡QUIERO MATARLO!

Izaya: No lo hiciste

Shizuo: ¡Cállate!

Shinra: Quizás esto es una especie de ying-yang, todo el universo tiene su equilibrio, imagínense, si Shizuo hubiera matado a Izaya, hubiera muerto también, es como… que no puede existir el uno sin el otro, no puede haber invierno sin verano

Shizuo: ¿Estás diciendo que yo y esta pulga estamos interconectados de alguna manera inespecífica?

Shinra: Algo así

Izaya: Entonces, si yo muero, tú mueres, he ahí el dilema Shizu-chan –Le sonrió

Shizuo: ¡¿Quieres apostar? –Sin mediar mas, levantó el refrigerador de Shinra y se lo arrojó a Izaya, este se lo esquivó como era de esperárselo

Shinra: Oh chicos, por favor, no aquí en mi casa –cerró sus ojos y sonrió, Izaya atravesó la ventana y salió del departamento

Izaya: ¡Adiós Shizu-Chan! ¡Ojala me alcances!

Shizuo: ¡MALDITO IDIOTA! –Shizuo rompió la bata debelando así su típico traje bajo la misma y se lanzó de la ventana tras él -¡Ven aquí!

Shinra: Y ahí van de nuevo –Se sonrió mientras observaba por la ventana, Celty se acercó a él y le dio el celular, este lo miró

Celty: "¿Crees que algún día se darán cuenta?"

Shinra: ¿De que hablas?

Celty: "De que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro"

Shinra: Solo el tiempo lo dirá, mientras tanto –Pasa una mano alrededor de la cintura de Celty, esta le quita la mano –No, no, ya entendí


	3. Pensamientos peligrosos

Shizuo perseguía a Izaya como era de costumbre, este se movía ágilmente, el otro lo seguía arrojándole distintas cosas que el morocho se esquivaba, entonces, Shizuo se detuvo, el otro siguió corriendo y luego se dio cuenta que el rubio ya no venía tras él, Orihara se volteó y lo observó parado detrás de él fumando un cigarrillo, se acercó lentamente y luego se sonrió

Izaya: ¿Qué sucede Shizu-chan? –El otro expulsó el humo por su boca con sus manos en los bolsillos

Shizuo: ¿Y si es verdad?

Izaya: ¿Ah? –Lo miró extrañado

Shizuo: ¿Si no puedo matarte?

Izaya: Pues ese es tu…

Shizuo: ¿Y si tú no puedes matarme?

Izaya: ¡Claro que puedo…! –Sacó su navaja

Shizuo: Hazlo –Izaya se quedó pensativo con la navaja en el cuello del rubio –Es verdad, si yo te hubiera matado… Ambos estaríamos muertos. Si no recobraba la conciencia, nadie me encontraría en ese callejón –Izaya fue guardando su navaja lentamente algo desconfiado - ¿Por qué razón me llevaste al hospital Izaya? –Se acercó al otro

Izaya: Yo… -Se paró derecho mirando al suelo –No lo sé

Shizuo: No puedes vivir sin mí –Los ojos de Orihara se abrieron sorprendido, luego sacó su navaja rápidamente y lo apuntó con esta

Izaya: ¡Ni tú sin mí!

Shizuo: Izaya-kun –El morocho solo sonrió –Izaya-kun, estamos envueltos en un ying-yang bastante problemático

Izaya: Hasta que te animes a matarme

Shizuo: Ya habrá tiempo –Velozmente tomó un cajón de basura y se lo revoleó al otro, Izaya se esquivó y lo miró a lo lejos con una sonrisa

Izaya: ¿Seguirás persiguiéndome eternamente?

Shizuo: Hasta que la muerte nos separe

Izaya: Hasta que termine matándote

Shizuo: No si yo lo hago primero

Ambos se quedaron viendo por un buen rato, instantáneamente Izaya desapareció, Shizuo había podido seguir sus primeros pasos, luego se le escapó de la vista, pero no hizo nada por perseguirlo, solo quedó allí fumando su cigarrillo, cerró los ojos y luego dio media vuelta. Heiwajima llegó a su departamento, algo cansado y pensativo, se quitó su moño y sus lentes, luego el chaleco y se tiro a un sofá algo descuidado de la sala, pronto encendió otro cigarrillo y se puso a pensar

Shizuo: _¿Por qué razón Izaya Orihara no quiso asesinarme? ¿Qué diablos lo llevó a eso? ¿Enviarme al hospital? ¿Vida por vida? _–El rubio se sentó mas firme con sus codos en sus piernas y agachando la cabeza –_Izaya-kun…Izaya… _-Se recostó en el sofá y se quedó dormido repitiendo aquel nombre.

Ya era de mañana, Ikebukuro se levantaba, Mikado venía corriendo por las calles, el reloj se le había atrasado y se había quedado durmiendo, así que estaba llegando tarde, antes de llegar a clases pudo notar a alguien muy familiar sentado en el cordón de la vereda algo cabizbajo, Orihara Izaya, lo miró de reojo dos o tres veces antes de acercarse a él

Mikado: ¿Izaya? –El nombrado levantó la vista hacia él

Izaya: Ah, hola Taro Tanaka-kun –Se sonrió débilmente

Mikado: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Querías verme por algo?

Izaya: No, de hecho… estoy aquí esperando que Shizu-chan se aparezca

Mikado: ¿Shizu-chan? ¿Shizuo? -Se quedó pensativo

Izaya: Así es, y supongo que deberías estar allí adentro ¿Verdad?

Mikado: ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Lo siento, ¡Adiós! –dijo antes de salir corriendo, Izaya se sonrió y luego volvió a poner su semblante serio

Izaya: ¿Dónde diablos estás camarero?

En la escuela, Mikado llegó a la clase cuando esta recién estaba comenzando, el chico, tan considerado como siempre, pidió disculpas y luego se sentó en su lugar, aun pensativo desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, Izaya seguía allí en el cordón de la vereda ¿Para que anduviera buscando el uniformista al camarero? Nunca andaba de mal humor desde que él lo conocía pero hoy estaba con unos ánimos raros.

Mikado: ¿Qué sucede Izaya? –El chico se quedó pensativo

La hora del recreo había comenzado, Mikado se paró y salió al patio, caminó tratando de observar afuera donde había estado Izaya sentado, pero no lo veía, detrás de él Kida lo había estado siguiendo

Kida: ¡Ryugamine! –Se oyó detrás del mismo, Kida venía corriendo agitando su mano

Mikado: Kida-Kun –Sonrió

Kida: Hey ¿Qué te sucede el día de hoy? Has estado algo despistado, te he tirado bolitas de papel toda la clase y en ningún momento te volteaste… ¿Estabas mirando una chica? –Sonrió algo erótico

Mikado: ¡¿Eh? –Abrió sus ojos con sus mejillas sonrojadas -¡No! No, no, no es eso jaja

Kida: ¿Entonces que?

Mikado: ¿Recuerdas que dije que algo raro iba a pasar?

Kida: No, tú dijiste que algo de lo que conocemos iba…

Mikado: Si, ya lo se –Se sonrió –Pero… ¿Has visto a Izaya-Kun?

Kida: Mmm... –Se puso el dedo índice en la boca - ¿No te había dicho que dejes de encontrarte con él? ¿Qué es un alguien en el que no deberías confiar?

Mikado: Si, también lo sé –Volvió a sonreír –Pero… ¿Lo has visto bien?

Kida: Si. Cabello oscuro, ojos rojos, estatura media… Muy peligroso

Mikado: jajaja enserio, hoy lo vi y estaba raro, decaído, él no suele ser así

Kida: ¿Y desde cuando tú lo conoces tanto? –Lo miró extrañado

Mikado: ¿Y desde cuando te pones tan celoso? –Kida sonrió –Te digo que algo no anda bien

Shizuo: ¡ALGO NO ANDA BIEN!

Gritó Heiwajima Shizuo mientras golpeaba la mesa en el sushi ruso, Simon que estaba frente a él lo miró con un una cara lastimosa, en el local había muy poca gente

Simon: Shizuo, no golpees la mesa

Shizuo: Es que esto me tiene… –Nuevamente intentó golpear la mesa pero Simon le detuvo el golpe con su mano

Simon: ¿Estás de mala gana? ¿Quieres sushi? Te reanima, es delicioso

Shizuo: Gracias Simon, estoy tan… Tan confundido, es extraño –Se desmoronó en la mesa con sus manos en la cabeza – ¿Como es posible? No pude matarlo, ¡NO PUDE MATARLO! ¡QUIERO MATARLO! Matarlo, matarlo, matarlo, matarlo, matarlo…

Simon: Matar es malo Shizuo –Puso el sushi frente al rubio, entraron al local un par de personas conocidas, Simon les echo el ojo

Erika: ¡konnichiwaaaaaa!

Walker: Buenos días –ambos chicos entraron seguidos de los otros dos

Kadota/Togusa: ¡Buenas!

Erika: ¡Shizuo-San! –Esta se sentó a su lado -¿Cómo estás?

Shizuo: Horrible

Simon: Shizuo no mató a Izaya

Kadota: Eso es algo bueno ¿O no?

Shizuo: ¡¿De qué hablas? Quiero matarlo

Kadota: Ustedes se viven persiguiendo y nunca lo han hecho, ¿Qué haría que esto sea diferente?

Shizuo: Ya basta, no quiero hablar de eso, ni de esa pulga –Se metió un bocado en la boca tranquilamente

Walker: ¿Pudiste hacerlo?

Shizuo: ¡Que no quiero hablar!

Walker: Ah lo siento lo siento –Se sonrió asustado

Simon: Izaya lo envió al hospital. ¿Quieren sushi? –Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos

Shizuo: ¡Ooooohhhh, SIMON! –Gruñó enojado

Erika: Que tierno Shizuo, ¿No te parece lo que hace el amor? –Walker saltó sobre ella y le cubrió la boca

Togusa: Entonces… ¿Él ganó?

Shizuo: ¡No! Ya es suficiente –se levantó

Kadota: No te vayas Shizuo, no hablaremos del tema si no quieres –El rubio caminó hasta la puerta

Shizuo: De todas formas tenía que arreglar unos asuntos…

Erika: ¿Con… Izaya-Kun?

Walker: ¡Shhh! Erika

Shizuo: Adiós –Se dispuso a irse

Simon: aquí tienen el sushi –Pone el sushi frente a estos

Erika: Entonces… Shizuo no puede matar a Izaya ¿Cierto? –Shizuo se quedó en la puerta escuchando la conversación

Walker: ¿Pero cómo Izaya lo envió al hospital?

Kadota: ¿A Shizuo? Que raro –Comió

Simon: No, no, Izaya lo llevó al hospital, Shizuo se desmayó

Erika: Oooh… Que tierno de su parte, ¡Eso es amor!

Shizuo: ¡NO ES TIERNO, NI ES AMOR! –Entró golpeando fuertemente la puerta –Es una maldita pulga idiota

Kadota: ¿Por qué te desmayaste? Oh perdón, no querías…

Shizuo: Porque el imbecil me pegó en la cabeza, yo si quería matarlo pero…

Togusa: Algo te detuvo

Erika: ¿Será Izaya?

Shizuo: ¡NO! No es por él, me niego a creer que no puedo matarlo por alguna conexión

Erika: capaz… es su mirada –Sonrió pestañeando rápidamente

Walker: O le tuviste piedad

Kadota: O recapacitaste

Togusa: O capaz su perfume te afectó las neuronas

Shizuo: ¿El perfume? ¡AHÍ ESTÁ!

TO2: ¿Oh? –Todos lo vieron confundidos

Shizuo: Esa pulga, ese insecto insignificante, le puso algo a su perfume e hizo que me desmayará, ¡ESO ES! LO VOY A PROBAR!

Simon: ¿Shizuo?

Erika: Amm…

Walker: ¿El perfume? –Miró a Togusa

Togusa: fue lo único que se me ocurrió

Kadota: Eso es algo extraño Shizuo, ¿Y si tratamos de…?

Shizuo: ¡No hay tiempo! –Volvió a caminar hacia la puerta –Debo buscar a ese idiota


	4. Un roce de tus labios

Shizuo caminó rápidamente por las calles de Ikebukuro tratando de encontrar a ese pelinegro que le causaba tantos dolores de cabeza, del otro lado, Izaya también estaba en las mismas condiciones, ambos venían caminando por la misma vereda cuando se encontraron, Izaya se sonrió

Izaya: ¡Shizu-Chan! Ahora que no tenemos que pelear ¿Me dejaras jugar un rato contigo?

Shizuo: ¡Cállate! Te anduve buscando por todos lados, maldita pulga

Izaya: ¿Pulga? Si no puedes matarme ¿Qué vienes a buscar? Jajajaja –Se rió sarcástico

Shizuo: Fue todo un truco ¿Verdad?

Izaya: ¡Oh, que divertido! Ahora crees que fui yo el que tiene la culpa de que seas un humano como cualquier otro que perdona la vida de su peor Némesis

Shizuo: ¡QUE TE CALLES! –Gritó arrojándole una señal de transito, Izaya se esquivó

Izaya: ¿Vas a intentarlo de nuevo?

Shizuo: No. Solo quiero darle una vuelta a todo esto –Shizuo volvió a tomar la misma señal y comenzó a perseguirlo.

Izaya comenzó a alejarse, y eso era exactamente lo que él quería esta vez, que se alejara y se acorralara, no quería lastimarlo, solo quería llegar al fin de esto. En un callejón Izaya se paró y se quedó con sus brazos cruzados y sonriendo.

Izaya: ¿Era esto lo que querías? Eres tan predecible

Shizuo: mantén tu puta boca cerrada –Shizuo se deshizo de la señal y caminó hacia él, Izaya sacó su navaja

Izaya: No va a ser fácil volver a tenerme como ese día, perdiste tu oportunidad

Shizuo: No quiero matarte, así que deshazte de esa navaja

Izaya: Ja-ja, no me hagas reír –Shizuo se acercó a milímetros de él, Izaya seguía sin atacarlo

Shizuo: ¿Por qué no me matas?

Izaya: ¿Debería?

Shizuo: ¡Capas que si! –Gritó y rápidamente arrojó la navaja del otro al suelo, lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo puso contra la pared. Lo tomó del cabello y lo acercó a su rostro

Izaya: ¿Qu...Que diablos estás haciendo? –Orihara quedó algo inmóvil, luego comenzó a sentir la respiración de Heiwajima en su cuello, esto hizo que se sonrojara un poco, Shizuo seguía oliendo la colonia en su cuello, sin dudarlo era intensa y fresca, tanto que no podía dejar de olerlo, Izaya que había quedado en shock, comenzó a ladear su cabeza hacia la boca del rubio, este al ver la intención se corrió hacia atrás

Shizuo: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Dijo con una voz muy suave, Izaya levantó sus manos algo nervioso y las puso en las mejillas del rubio, este lo tomó de las muñecas –No lo hagas –El rubio forcejeó un instante con el morocho, este lo tomó fuerte de la cara y unió sus labios con los del hombre mas fuerte, el rubio solo dejó de forcejear y se dejó llevar, después de unos segundos se separaron, ambos se quedaron mirando sin decir una palabra, Shizuo lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo puso contra la pared para volver a besarlo, Izaya respondió al beso y luego le dio un pequeño empujón hacia atrás y se lo quito de encima, siguieron mirándose, ambos hombres sentían la necesidad de volver a juntar sus bocas, se miraban de una forma tenebrosamente hambrienta, Orihara subió sus manos y le quitó los anteojos, el otro no hizo nada, después de dejar caer a un lado aquellas pequeñas gafas lo tomó del cuello y volvió a besarlo, Heiwajima lo puso contra la pared mientras con la otra mano lo tomaba de la cintura y lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo, de un momento a otro Izaya lo empujó fuertemente y lo alejo de él

Izaya: ¡No! –Comenzó a agitarse casi horrorizado de si mismo

Shizuo: Izaya… -El rubio se acercó a él tranquilamente

Izaya: ¡Aléjate! –Rápidamente tomó su navaja y le hizo un largo corte en la zona abdominal al de su frente, luego salió corriendo, el otro se quedó anonadado

Shizuo: Izaya-Kun –El rubio agachó la mirada, pronto pudo oír el relincho de un caballo, volteó -¿Celty? –La chica se acercó a él con su motocicleta

Celty: "¿Estás bien?"

Shizuo: Yo… -Miró hacia el lugar por el cual se había marchado Orihara –Si…

Shizuo llegó a su casa sobre la moto de Celty, este bajó y le devolvió el casco a esta, ella le mostró el celular

Celty: "¿Estás seguro que no pasa nada?"

Shizuo: No Celty, no te preocupes –Ella volvió a escribir algo

Celty: "Recuerda que puedes hablar conmigo" –Guardó el celular en su mano y partió, el rubio se la quedó mirando, luego se dirigió a la casa. Al adentrarse en esta pudo notar una pequeña nota sobre la mesa "Shizuo, me quedare en casa una semana, hay comida en el refrigerado y agua caliente. Kasuka" el rubio tomó la nota y se la guardó en el bolsillo, luego pasó al baño, al prender la luz pudo notar la bañadera llena, se sonrió levemente, se quito la camisa y el chaleco y se acercó a la misma, tocó el agua y la sintió tibia.

Shizuo: Diste justo en el clavo –Dijo, antes de quitarse los pantalones y quedar en boxer, luego se dejó caer lentamente a la bañadera, tomó un cigarrillo de su chaleco y lo encendió, se recostó en la bañadera tratando de pensar seriamente en lo que había pasado, él y su peor enemigo se habían… sí, se habían besado, y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que se sentía… tan bien. Colocó la yema de sus dedos sobre sus labios, cerrando los ojos, aun podía sentirlo, lo húmedo de sus labios, los suave de sus manos sobre su rostro, la fuerza con la que Orihara Izaya lo había tomado de el cuello y abrazado hacia él, como si nunca hubiera abrazado así a alguien. Tenía que volver a besarlo, una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara, que idiota, ¿Cómo estaba pensando eso?, lentamente soltó el cigarrillo que se apagó con el agua, Izaya se veía tan diferente al ser que tanto odiaba en ese momento, con el pensamiento presente comenzó a hundirse en la bañadera relajado.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, alguien no estaba en las mismas condiciones, la típica ropa de Orihara se encontraba fuera del baño, se sentía como la lluvia de la ducha estaba abierta, detrás de las cortinas, Izaya estaba arrodillado en el suelo, cubierto de jabón y shampoo, con una esponja y un cepillo se frotaba el cuerpo desesperadamente como si tratara de quitarse algo aferrado a él, lo mismo hacía con su cabello el cual batía de modo extraño haciendo espuma sobre él con la misma desesperación

Izaya: No puede ser, no puede ser, estoy sucio, estoy sucio, ¡Lleno de sentimientos humanos patéticos! ¡No, no, no! Debo limpiarme, debo limpiarme, no quiero caer, no quiero ser uno más, estas horrendas emociones, este horrible comportamiento ¡No, no! –Gritaba y chillaba como si estuviera sollozando desconsoladamente, se sentó en el suelo de la ducha, desnudo, abrazándose a sus piernas, reposando contra la pared de su derecha, con la mirada perdida y el agua cayéndole directo en la cabeza –Te odio Shizu-Chan…


	5. Ese sabor tuyo

Namie llegó a la misma hora de siempre, subió las escaleras y aunque no le parecía pasó por el fichero para que su nuevo jefe viera que era puntual, suspiró después de haber echo tal cosa, revoleó los ojos y subió las escaleras, al llegar arriba, tocó la puerta y esperó, miró su reloj con su campera en mano, miró hacia arriba esperando, pero nadie contestaba, volvió a tocar y soltó un largo suspiro, después de esperar unos segundos, golpeó la puerta con fuerza y trató de abrirla

Namie: ¡Izaya! ¿Estás adentro? Diablos –Sacó la llave que el mismo Orihara le había dado en casos de EXTREMA emergencia, trató de colocarla pero el pelinegro había dejado la llave puesta del otro lado –O no… ¡IZAYA!

Adentro del departamento todo estaba sumamente calmado, solo se podía oír claramente la lluvia de la ducha en el baño, sus ojos de color rubí se abrieron gracias a los ruidosos gritos de la secretaria, se levantó algo confundido y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido en el suelo de la ducha, cerró rápidamente la misma y luego salió, afuera la chica ya había logrado meter la llave en la cerradura, la giró y luego entró, dio pequeños pasos dentro del departamento y notó a su respectivo jefe saliendo del baño con una bata púrpura, ella se lo quedó mirando, este la vio y se quedó algo confundido

Namie: ¿Estás bien?

Izaya: Ah… ¡Si! Estaba tomando un baño, ¿Por qué?

Namie: ¿Y… ni siquiera me dejaste la puerta abierta?

Izaya: ¿Por qué tengo que? Eres mi secretaria, está bien que esperes afuera -Dijo y luego se fue hacia una puerta que conducía a su habitación, Namie comenzó a pensar

Namie: Que raro está

Izaya se encerró en su habitación y se quedó de espaldas a la puerta, bajó la mirada y se acordó el momento…

-Flash-Back-

Orihara subió sus manos, lo tomó del cuello y volvió a besarlo, Heiwajima lo puso contra la pared mientras con la otra mano lo tomaba de la cintura.

-Fin-Flash-Back-

…Revoleó su cabeza y apretó los ojos con fuerza al igual que sus puños, luego se puso una mano sobre su vientre abrazándose a si mismo y con la otra se tocaba el cuello

Izaya: Esto… ¿Esto es verdad?

Salió de la habitación el típico Orihara Izaya, despreocupado, con su chaqueta en la mano, pasó por al lado de una silla y la arrojó sobre esta, fue directamente a su escritorio y se sentó en su silla rotatoria, se giró y fijó su vista en el gran ventanal observando la ciudad debajo de él pensativo, Namie que estaba detrás de él en la cocina, se acercó

Namie: Amm… Izaya-Kun –Se cruzó de brazos -Quería preguntarte algo acerca de…

Izaya: Shhh… No digas nada, no te pago para que converses conmigo en un día como este

Namie: ¿Un día como este? ¿Es especial?

Izaya: Nooo, solo no tengo ganas de hablar

Namie: ¿Ni siquiera de Shizuo? –Los ojos de Izaya se abrieron enormemente

Izaya: ¿Qué? –Volteó su silla hacia ella -¿Qué tienes que decir de Shizu-Chan? ¿Es que acaso lo sabes?

Namie: ¿Qué? ¿Shizuo? Nadie ha mencionado a Heiwajima Shizuo, estoy hablando de mi hermano, Seiji –El otro quedo boquiabierto

Izaya: Ah… ¿No dijiste nada sobre él?

Namie: No

Izaya: ¿No lo mencionaste?

Namie: ¡No!

Izaya: Oh por Dios –Se tocó la cabeza y se dejó caer en su silla –Me estoy volviendo loco

Namie: ¿Qué tienes con ese hombre? ¿Una obsesión?

Izaya: ¿Qué? No, no. Yo y Shizuo no tenemos nada más que odio, ODIO jajaja –Comenzó a reír, Namie lo mira confundida

Namie: Bien –Siguió mirándolo algo preocupada esta vez

Izaya: ¿Qué quieres? ¿Tomarte un día? Hazlo, yo… -Se levantó de un salto –Debo ir a…

Namie: ¿Ikebukuro?

Izaya: Voy por sushi –Sonrió y se fue

En el sushi Ruso, Simon se encontraba afuera repartiendo volantes, adentro, un algo irritado Shizuo bebía un trago de leche, a su lado, Erika lo fastidiaba

Erika: Entonces… ¿Ustedes ya no se odian? Es que Izaya-Kun es tan tierno contigo que no deberían. Me preguntó quien de los dos… Oh… -Los ojos de Erika se hicieron brillosos –Uuuuuuhhhhh ¡SHIZUO TU ERES EL SEME!

Los ojos de este se abrieron impactado, afuera del sushi ruso, Simon pudo observar a Erika sentada justo en la puerta

Erika: Oh vamos, déjame entrar Shizuo-Kun, el sushi debe de estar abierto para todos, sobre todo para personas especiales como Izaya, ¿Cómo crees que vendrá a su encuentro?

Simon: ¿Erika? –Se acercó a ella

Erika: Shizuo me dejó afuera

Simon: ¡Shizuo! Abre la puerta –Pidió con amabilidad, pronto una motocicleta se estacionó frente al local, Simon volteó – ¡Oh Celty! –Shizuo abrió la puerta y sacó la cabeza

Shizuo: Celty, viniste –El motociclista sin cabeza se acercó a él

Celty: "¿Podemos hablar aquí?"

Shizuo: No

Erika: Aaahhh que mala persona, ahora no te ayudare con tu problemita con Izaya –Se volteó cruzada de brazos, Celty le entregó un casco negro a Shizuo, este lo tomó

Shizuo: Vámonos –Se sube a la moto, Celty arranca

Erika: ¡Era broma Shizuo-Kun, me llaman doctora corazooooon! –Gritó

En una plaza, allí mismo en la ciudad, Celty se encontraba sentada en un banco junto al Heiwajima, el rubio mantenía su cabeza gacha, la chica movió su cabeza a un lado y luego escribió algo en su celular para después mostrárselo

Celty: "¿Ibas a decirme algo?"

Shizuo: Si Celty, lo siento, es que… No se como comenzar –El hombre comenzó a tocarse el cuello nervioso

Celty: "Empieza por donde quieras"

Shizuo: Tú… Vamos a suponer que odias a Shinra ¿No? Y… un día descubrieras que… No, eso no. Si… Shinra y tu se besaran, y tú antes lo odiabas

Celty: "¿Qué quieres decir?" –Volvió a escribir – "Esto no tiene que ver con Izaya ¿Verdad?"

Shizuo: Bueno… No realmente… Es decir… Si, si tiene que ver con Izaya –Celty quedó estupefacta, luego reaccionó y escribió

Celty: "¿Qué hicieron?"

Shizuo: Nosotros… Nos besamos –Dijo y agachó la cabeza, la chica se mareó y acto seguido se desmayó -¡Celty! -El rubio la tomó en sus brazos, la chica se volvió a sentar

Celty: "¿Pero como? ¿Por qué lo besaste?"

Shizuo: En realidad, él me besó a mí –Celty volvió a desmayarse –Oh Celty -El rubio volvió a tomarla para que no se cayera, ella se sentó

Celty: "Ahora dime ¿Por que?"

Shizuo: Fue un mal entendido de parte de ese idiota, ¡Ese es el problema! –Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, Celty lo miró extrañada

Celty: "¿Cual?"

Shizuo: ¡El problemas es…! –Gritó y luego se calmó – Que quiero hacerlo de nuevo –Agachó su cabeza con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, Celty se desmayó y cayó al suelo - ¡NO ME AYUDAS EN NADA CELTY!

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Kida iba caminando alegremente como de costumbre, en uno de sus pasos pudo observar a aquel informante en un callejón, la verdad era que no lo quería demasiado, es mas, a veces llegaba a detestarlo, pero se veía algo extraño, solo se encontraba allí reposando contra la pared, como si estuviera mareado o como si algo le ocurriera, al final Mikado tenía razón, Izaya estaba raro, suspiró antes de tomar la decisión de acercarse a él y llamarlo lentamente, pero este ni siquiera se volteó

Kida: Izaya-Kun

Izaya: Hola

Kida: ¿Izaya?

Izaya: dije –Voltea –Hola, Kida –sonrió –Tanto tiempo sin vernos

Kida: Si, de hecho… En realidad estoy aquí por que… Mikado me dijo que andabas raro, no lo dude ni un instante, tú ya eres raro, pero… Ahora me doy cuenta que estás peor de lo que yo creía ¿Qué hacías?

Izaya: Recordando

Kida: ¿Recordando?

Izaya: Si, cosas que le pasan a uno en la vida y que se pregunta… ¿Por que?

Kida: Aaaahhh… Si, si, Izaya… Bueno, chau –El chico atinó a irse, Izaya lo tomó del brazo

Izaya: Tú no me quieres ¿Verdad?

Kida: ¿De que estás hablando?

Izaya: Si yo intentaría besarte… ¿Qué harías?

Kida: ¿Te volviste completamente loco?

Izaya: No tanto, escúchame, pequeño pañuelo amarillo

Kida: ¡No sigas con eso! Soy una persona diferente a lo que era en ese entonces

Izaya: Entonces bésame

Kida: ¡No! –Se suelta – ¡Estás loco!

Izaya: Así que esa sería la forma de hacer las cosas –Miró hacia arriba perdido

Kida: ¿Izaya? ¿Qué te sucede?

Izaya: Ni siquiera lo piensas, es inercia, soy un hombre, esa es la primera reacción, si fueras una mujer, me detestas, esa es la segunda reacción, no existe nada que pueda sobrepasar estas reacciones naturales, y si las hay, sería bastante ilógico, me conozco bastante bien

Kida: No entiendo nada de lo que estás hablando

Izaya: Si quieres puedes irte, me serviste bastante

Kida: ¿Así que eso hacías aquí? ¿Esperando a que alguien caiga en tu trampa para poder hacer uno de tus experimentos? Como siempre, no estás tan mal que digamos

Izaya: No, yo no, Shizu-Chan es el que está mal

Kida: ¿Shizuo? Oí que anda buscándote, según me dijeron, esta vez quiere que desaparezcas de la faz de la tierra

Izaya: Ojalá me encuentre, tengo muchas cosas que quiero probarme


End file.
